one life to live
by Chalee21
Summary: Ranger has passed away during a mission and stephanie tries to deal with the news. how does she take it? Completly babe with a lot of merry men!Babes please trust me and please read!Looks can be deceiving!
1. Chapter 1

**One Life to Live**

By: Chalee21

A Janet Evanovich Fanfiction

This is my first Fanfiction. It's totally babe. Please R & R I could use all the help I can get.

I don't own any of the characters the lovely Janet Evanovich does!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

Ricardo Carlos Manoso

August 12, 1978 – April 1, 2011

That was what had my attention for the past hour. I couldn't believe that he was gone. My life was definitely about to change.

I forced myself to come back to reality. I was sitting in the front row, at a grave site, facing Ranger's casket. His mother, father, sisters, brothers, nieces and nephews were falling to pieces in front of his casket. Beside me were the Merry Men. Although in this situation they were soldiers. Every one of them dressed in uniform to support their fallen friend, and brother.

Bobby Brown and Tank were holding my hands and Lester rubbed my back as I was silently crying. I tried to concentrate on the beautiful words that were being spoken about my fiancé. My engagement ring immediately felt like a hundred tons. It was a consistent reminder of what _could_ have been. For the moment everyone around me seemed to disappear.

I heard on voice I thought I would never hear again in this lifetime.

"Babe" It called.

I turned slowly and saw my handsome fiancé beckoning me. I looked around anxiously. We were at our favorite spot at Point Pleasant. We watched the sunrise as much as we could, just like it was now.

"Beautiful isn't it? Ranger asked smiling my favorite smile. He sat on the grass and pulled me to him.

I sat between his muscled legs and he wrapped his arms around me nuzzling my neck and rubbing circles on my stomach. My face looked up at him with surprise.

"Yes Stephanie, I know your little secret."

I started to cry silent tears. Ranger wiped them away with his thumb and kissed me passionately.

"Carlos, I can't do this alone. I need you with me!" I shook with despair. Ranger just held me tighter and whispered in my ear.

"I will be with you, no matter where you are. Think of me and I will be by your side." Ranger stood up and pulled me to him. "Do you remember the reason why you had one to many to drink and made love to me before I left on my fatal mission?" I shook my head no. "You married me Stephanie. That's not an engagement ring. It's your wedding ring."

Ranger reached into his back pocket and pulled out two folded pieces of paper and his dog tags with something else on them. He placed them into my suit jacket pocket and looked into my eyes.

"The sun has risen, a symbol of a new day and life. I love you Stephanie Michelle Manoso. Remember that." He kissed me and turned to walk away. I grabbed his hand. I had to ask him one thing. "Will you come visit us?"

"I will see what I can do." He was gone.

I opened my eyes and noticed I was the only one left at the burial site. I watched them lower my husband into the ground and remembered the things in my pocket. I pulled out the dog tags first. One had:

Ricardo Carlos Manoso

August 12, 1978

Seal

ID # 9D789635342526

The other had:

Stephanie Michelle Manoso

June 10, 1978

Wife

Along with the dog tags was a silver ring with a black diamond in the middle. It matched my ring that had on black diamond with two diamonds on the sides. Past, present and future was the meaning. I took out the two folded pieces of paper next. One was our marriage license; the other was a photo of Ranger and me together watching the sunrise, staring at each other. Tears filled my eyes and my hand went to my stomach absentmindedly.

"I promise to take care of you and tell you all about your father. I love you already Ricardo Carlos Manoso Jr." I walked towards the SUV that was filled with both my most trusted friends and protectors. I had to be strong and let my secret be known.

* * *

><p>Thanks to all who read!<p>

Tell me what you think! R&R please!

Suggestions are always welcome!

~ Chalee21


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all who reviewed! Especially to the first 4

Reddnrad ~ EEG ~ Sophiepicklegirl ~ Qkritzy

Thanks for the support!

These characters are not mine but the lovely Janet Evanovich's!

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

"You all right Bombshell?" Tank asked me as we hit the highway. I took a deep breath and turned to face the three me before me.

"I have some news to tell." I looked them all in the eyes.

"Of course you can tell us anything angel." Bobby said with care.

"I don't know the best way to say this but. I-I-I'm I'm pregnant." Those three men became so happy and congratulated me

"Stephanie, you don't know how great your news is going to be for the family." Tank said happily. "We will be with you every step of the way Bomber."

As I thought ahead to the years to come something dawned on me. I can't be a bounty hunter while pregnant. Then I can't pay for my apartment! Then I can't have a safe home for my child, although my apartment isn't that safe to begin with. My baby wasn't born yet and I'm a terrible mother. I burst into tears. The next thing I know I'm waking up in Rangers bed with the Merry Men looking over me relieved.

"It's about time she woke up." Lester's voice floated to my ears.

"Stephanie," I looked up and saw Bobby in medical mode. "Do you remember what triggered you to have a panic attack and pass out on us?"

I tried to sit up and started to tell him what was running through my mind at that point in time. Could I do it without crying? Or passing out again?

"I was thinking about the next 9 months actually. I was thinking of how I was going to provide for my child if I can't work and the next thing I knew I was waking up here." At that moment Tank, Bobby and Lester held me.

"Steph, you will never go without. Do you think Ranger would let his child live like that?" Tank said with hope in his voice. That made me think of something else that was a secret to the boys.

"Bobby, Lester, Tank." I called for their attention. "I wasn't just engaged to Ranger," I pulled out the marriage license for proof. "We had gotten married the night before he went on his mission." I handed them my marriage license and watched their faces go from shock to utter happiness.

"Ohhh, why didn't you tell us? We could've thrown a party!" Lester said sarcastically.

"We wanted it to be a secret until he came back, but, obviously there was a change in plans." I said trying so hard not to lose it. "By the way, what time is it?" Everyone looked at me like I had five heads. "What?"

"Stephanie, it's 11:30 am on Wednesday. You've been out since 2:30 pm on Tuesday. That's about fifteen hours." Bobby took my hand. "The guys and I have taken the liberty of setting up an OB/GYN appointment for you to see how far along you are and if there was damage. We all care about you." I nodded my head and smiled. "Glad you're happy. Your appointment is in about an hour. We'll be in the living room waiting." The guys got up and walked to the living room as I got up to get in the shower.

I stripped in front of the full length mirror behind the bathroom door, curios of how much I was showing. I turned to the side while in my bra and underwear and was shocked to see a very recognizable baby bump.

I felt warmth travel to my heart, a pang of love towards the living thing inside of me, a little piece of Ranger and me. I stripped down and entered the shower. I did the normal lather rinse repeat. I reached for the body wash and immediately broke down crying. Bulgari green was the sent my husband flaunted everywhere. I had once called it sex in a bottle. The scent made me have very vivid pictures of our last night together that had us conceive our first child. I covered myself with Bulgari green and was glad when my shower was over.

I wrapped myself in a towel and walked into Ranger's huge closet. I had left some clothing here before Ranger had left. When I saw Ranger's swat outfits I laughed. I loved the feeling of his silky boxers.

Seeing all of his clothes they way he left them made me think he was still alive, about to burst through the door at any moment. But, I know in my heart he never will.

I opened my underwear drawer and an envelope with a gold key fell out. I bent down and opened the envelope. It had a hand written letter inside.

Dear Stephanie,

I hope you find this. If you have that means I'm dead. I had Ella leave this in your underwear drawer because it was where you always hid something or found me picking out my favorite pairs of underwear you owned. I'm sorry I passed away. I feel like I failed you. You were my most important mission in life. I mostly wrote this letter so you would know for a lifetime that I love you with all my being. The key that comes with this envelope is a skeleton key. It was mine, now yours. It was how I got into your apartment. It opens this apartment room, every drawer in this apartment and in my office. This leaves you with answers I couldn't tell you myself. Start with the closet then my office. I love you.

~ Ricardo Carlos Manoso

P.s – congratulations babe I'm sorry I will never know our precious gift from heaven.

I lost it in the middle of the note but went crazy at the end.

How did he find out my secret?

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Please R&R what you think will happen next and/or suggestions.

~ Chalee21


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing!

I would like to say thanks to those who reviewed first for chapter 2!

margaret fowler ~ Rangerette2388 ~ EEG

It means a lot to me!

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3<em>

I looked around the closet for a drawer to open. I found one just above Ranger's endless collection of suits. I opened it and a stick fell out. It was my positive pregnancy test. Taped to it was a post-it note.

'Bobby was very nosey. He told me the good news.'

I couldn't help but laugh. Bobby, always looking out for me. That reminded me, I had a doctor's appointment in a half hour. I put on some black yoga pants and a black stretch V-neck short sleeved shirt.

Before I could leave the bedroom I took out the dog tags, put the new key on it and put it on. Now Ranger was with me always. I put on a happy face and walked into the living room.

We all walked out of the elevator to the black SUV and got loaded in. We made it to Trenton in record time. Only five minutes until my appointment. I walked into the building and signed in and was immediately brought to a room. I looked at Bobby in particular since this was his doing.

"They know the drill, especially when your paper work says Mrs. Stephanie Manoso." Bobby said with a smile.

When I was settled into my room I was given a hospital gown and a blanket.

"The doctor will be with you shortly Mrs. Manoso. I'm going to take your vitals and do the normal pregnancy check offs." The nurse said with a smile.

"Thanks." I said heading towards the bathroom to change. I could hear the boys talking about me and how much they would bet it was a girl.

Since my hospital gown tied in the back I wrapped the blanket around my shoulders to cover myself up and walked out of the bathroom.

"Well don't you look comfortable?" Lester said sarcastically.

"Shut up Lester." I said sitting on the bed. The nurse took my vitals and studied my pupils a bit and scooted out of the room. There was a slight knock on the door and the doctor walked in.

"Hi I'm doctor Covey. I'm going to be your OB/GYN and delivery doctor." She looked really pretty. She was somewhere between 29 and 36 and could be a model if she wished to be. "Well I'm ready if you are Mrs. Manoso." I looked over at the guys and they left for the reception area. "We're going to start with an ultra sound to see how far along you are, okay."

I nodded and let her do her thing. I lifted my hospital gown up from my knees to my bra underwire.

"This gel is a little on the cold side, I'll warn you." She applied the stuff on my baby bump and it sure enough was cold. She put the ultra sound imaging wand thing on my stomach and I saw a baby's head. Dr. Covey moved the thing around and I saw more and more of my baby. I saw the hands and feet and legs. "It's quite odd. I've never seen anything like it before."

I stared at her scared. "What's wrong with my baby?"

"Oh, nothing. Your uterus is quite large for one child. There is also one question in my mind. Why is your child grown so fast? Your only nine weeks pregnant." Dr. Covey put down the imaging thing and walked towards the door. "I'll be back. I'll ask my boss. She has seen everything." Dr. Covey left the wrong leaving me speechless. After about ten minutes Dr. Covey and another older doctor walked into the room looking serious.

"Mrs. Manoso, I'm Dr. Harris. According to Dr. Covey your uterus is bigger than usual for one baby and your child is more developed than normal." Dr. Harris looked at me with kind eyes. "I highly doubt there is anything wrong with the fetus. I have seen this quiet a bit. Do you mind if I take a look?"

"No, not at all." I felt the imaging thing move over my stomach once again and jumped when I felt something slide inside of me.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Dr. Harris asked me urgently.

"I think my baby moved for the first time." I explained laughing. I felt the imaging thing move onto my stomach and we all gasped in unison. Where the baby was, there was another one. I was going to have twins!

"That explains the extra room." Dr. Covey said laughing.

"The only explanation I have for the over development is a hormone imbalance, a specific gene for it. The women I have seen with this same condition birthed beautiful babies. The development will slow throughout your pregnancy. I'm going to prescribe you with prenatal vitamins and a hormone balancer. The hormone balancer is taken once you wake up in the morning. It keeps morning sickness. It's usually given to rich women who want to glow and look pretty. In your case it's necessary. It will keep the development of your babies at a steady pace and it makes your skin look like new, prevents stretch marks and helps burn fat." Dr. Harris handed me my prescription and walked out of the door.

Dr. Covey handed me print outs of all the ultra sound photos taken, the ones before and after we found the other baby.

"I know it may not be possible but, would you like to try and find the sexes of your babies?" Dr. Covey looked excited. I really wanted to know about my babies. Not just one baby but two.

"Yes, I really want to know!" I all but screamed at her face. Dr. Covey took the imaging thing and before placing it on my stomach she said "This is the last time I promise." After a lot of searching she finally turned to me with a smile. "The first one we originally saw was a boy. He's the bigger of the two. The one we discovered just an hour ago is a baby girl."

At that moment my heart flew out of my chest. Ranger had given me two beautiful children, a perfect baby boy and a perfect baby girl. It's just a shame he couldn't be there to see their little bodies and see them grow. I will tell them though, I will tell them of their father and of the many things he had done for me. I loved him for giving me my children.

* * *

><p>This was not one of my best chapters…but it had to be done!<p>

Thanks for reading and please R&R!

I love the comments keep them coming!

The next chapter should be done soon!

~Chalee21


	4. Chapter 4

I'd like to say thanks to all of my loyal readers.

Most especially to Margaret Fowler!

I couldn't ask for any more enthusiastic fans!

I don't own any of the characters except the two beautiful babies! The rest belongs to JE!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4<em>

After I was changed and had the prescriptions in my hand along with the ultra sound pictures I walked into the reception area and locked eyes with all of the Merry Men. They looked out of place in the powder blue room. Three muscled men in Rangeman uniforms in an OB/GYN office. I laughed as they all came over to start the flood of questions.

"How is the little peanut?" Lester asked with excitement.

"Please tell us that everything is okay." Tank said with a little sadness.

I took out the ultra sound pictures, the ones before my little girl was found, to start telling the long story.

"Well it began with these." I said handing them the photos of my son. They all seemed to melt at the sight of the baby pictures. They all looked so happy. I took out the after pictures. They were in for a big surprise.

"Dr. Covey found this about a half hour later." I said handing them the picture of my son and daughter facing each other.

"Dios Mios." Bobby said holding the picture. The three men gave me a huge hug and we walked towards the car. "Twins!"

"Once we get back to Rangeman there is a meeting we all have to attend." Tank said looking at me in particular. "It's to discuss the future plans for Rangeman." I took a deep breath to steady myself. I could do this. I'm a strong, pregnant, women.

We made a quick stop at CVS to fill my prescription and headed for Rangeman. We entered the building and went straight for the conference rooms. I opened the door and saw a lot of sad faces. There was only one I didn't recognize. This person slowly made their way towards me extending their hand for a handshake.

"Hi, I'm Daniel Davenport. I'm Rangeman's attorney and I'm here to read the last will and testament of Ranger and all of the things he wanted settled upon his death." I froze looking at him and was immediately pushed to the head of the table. Daniel looked confused and headed towards the other end of the table to begin.

I zoned out on the parts about how the company was beginning to crumble. I didn't want to hear about my husband's hard work being ruined. When my name was thrown in the mix I snapped to attention. All the men looked at me shocked.

"Stephanie Michelle Manoso," Daniel read from a legal pad. "is to receive all of the stocks invested by Rangeman. They will enter her account and can be opened only by a specific key." I smiled to myself remembering the key around my neck. "Stephanie is also given full reign of Rangeman LLC and a private house purchased prior to Ranger's death."

All I could do was stare. Rangeman LLC was in my hands? I not only owned Trenton but Atlanta, Boston and Miami? I didn't know the first thing about running a security business. I calmly stood up and excused myself from the room.

When I reached the seventh floor Tank was blocking the door. He must have followed me out of the conference room and taken the stairs two at a time to beat the elevator.

"Stephanie, why are you running away from the situation?" Tank asked crossing his arms over his chest. "That's not the Stephanie I know."

"I don't know anything about running a security business." I said through my tears. "I went to college and got a degree in business but not to protect people. I can't do this Tank." I ran to his open arms and received a huge bear hug.

"If Ranger didn't believe in you he wouldn't have let you run the company." Tank said rubbing my back. "Ranger gave all he had into this company and wouldn't let anything bad happen to it. We are all here for you Bombshell." Tank opened my apartment door and gestured for me to go in. I removed my shoes and said my good byes to tank. He actually had me believing that I could run Rangeman.

As I entered the kitchen I heard a little bit of shuffling and wondered who was in my kitchen. Ella came from around the corner and went straight to the dining room with tonight's dinner. She must not have realized I was there because she gasped when she went to the kitchen to grab silverware.

"Oh heavens, you scared me. Diner is on the table for you." Ella went to the door but stopped when she saw a tear fall from my eye.

Ella was so nice to make meals for me even with the loss of Ranger.

Ella walked towards the dining room. "What's the matter sweetheart?" Ella asked concerned.

"I'm just glad I have someone who actually cares enough to make me dinner even thought their real boss died. I'm just so glad to have you and all the other guys who care about me." I reached into my pocket and pulled out the ultra sound photos to give to Ella. "In case you were wondering where we went."

"I was quite concerned when you weren't here for lunch." Ella said smiling. "That reminds me; Tank had everything important from your apartment brought here and everything else to storage. We want you to stay here." I hugged Ella. "But any way you were saying dear?"

"About a week after Ranger left on his mission I found out that I was pregnant. I planned on telling him when he came home on father's day. I had the card and everything. At Rangers funeral I told the boys and they set up an appointment for me." I handed her the ultra sound pictures. Realization of what she was looking at washed over her face and she became over joyed.

"I can't believe that Ranger actually did it. He settled down and got not one, but two precious gifts from heaven. It's a shame he's gone. He would have been the best father in the world." Ella told me stories of Ranger in his younger, fresh-out-of-the-military, days while I ate. When everything was cleaned and put away I decided to tell Ella the news that made me come upstairs in a hurry.

"Ella, Ranger left me all of Rangeman LLC. Do you think I could run such a large company?" I asked looking for a truthful answer.

"I believe you can. All it takes is to have a heart and record all the transactions that the guys do anyway. I believe you have something new to add to the company and a change is always a good thing." Ella kissed my forehead and walked out the door.

I had to act now if I planned on running this company. I needed to meet every manager at each location. The only way that was possible was through video chat and I needed to do it quick.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading !<p>

Please R&R! I'm doing my best to satisfy every one of my readers!

I'm a really young writer and appreciate the wonderful comments keep them coming!

~ chalee21


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all who have reviewed.

Especially to Margaret Fowler who suggested the contents of this chapter!

I hope you like this chapter since the last few have been *as some might think* rushed.

Any character recognizable I don't own but the lovely JE does.

Happy Reading!

~ Chalee21

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5<em>

POV – Tank

I opened the door and let Stephanie into her apartment. After a brief good bye I walked down the stairs to go to my office. It gave me more time to think rather than taking the short elevator ride and being stuck in a deep thought.

My thoughts drifted to one of the most important women in my life, besides my mother. Stephanie. The loss of Ranger must be taking a big toll on her. Plus finding out you're pregnant and the father is not able to be there for you must be hurting her inside.

Although Stephanie is a strong person, who tends to hide her feelings, one of these days she is going to crack. I pity the fool who receives her wrath.

I opened my office door, sat at my desk, and decided to do something special for Stephanie, something to lift her spirits. I had to call the boys and Ella for this. I couldn't do this alone.

POV – Lester

I was thinking in my cubicle after that long and sad meeting with that clueless attorney. I watched Stephanie get up and leave after only half of her possessions where read and wondered where she went. When Tank followed her out I knew she was in good hands.

How could that attorney, Daniel what's-his-face, just walk up to someone he didn't know, offer his hand for a shake, and blurt out something that was a touchy subject, to everyone in the room? How could he look so clueless when Tank pulled her to the end of the table, before she would start crying? People these days, I swear, are nuts!

My thoughts wondered for a while as I thought of where my life has gone so far. It didn't take long until I got to the part where Stephanie came in.

There was something about her that made me like me in an instant. Her personality made working in a cubicle, dare I say it, fun. I was worried and excited all at the same time when I found out she was pregnant and married.

I was worried because she just lost her husband a short time after they were married and they never got to spend much time together as newlyweds. All that stress is not good for the babies. I was also excited because not just one mini Ranger was coming to the world but two. I guess it would technically be mini Ranger and Rangette.

Although Ranger may be gone his legacy would live on through his children.

I was ripped out of my deep thoughts when I heard the phone ringing. I answered and listened very closely for the instructions I was being given. Tank wanted to surprise Stephanie with her most favorite things in the world and unfortunately I had to help.

POV – Bobby

I was sitting in my cubicle when I received my first phone call in a while. It was an automated message from Dr. Covey's office requesting an appointment to be scheduled for three months from now. I pressed the number for Dr. Covey's phone and waited for an answer.

"Hello, Dr. Covey speaking."

I laughed at her formality. "Hello, this is Bobby Brown. I'm Rangeman's private medic and you saw Stephanie Manoso today."

"Oh, yes! I wanted to personally schedule an appointment with Stephanie in three months from now." She sounded nervous. "I wasn't aware that she had a private medic."

"Well, that's for us to know and you to keep a secret." I said serious.

After a quick run through of Stephanie's visit today, just to see if she left something out, I rescheduled her appointment and hung up.

Not even five minutes later did my phone ring again. This time it was Tank asking if I would meet him, the boys and Ella in the garage. We had some shopping to do.

* * *

><p>What are the boys and Ella up to?<p>

Comment with your thoughts and guesses as to what is up next!

~ Chalee21


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews!

I don't own any of the recognizable characters the wonderful JE does!

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6 <em>

POV – Stephanie

I changed into a black cami and a pair of Rangers silk boxers that I loved so much. I decided to get my plans moving for the meeting I wanted with all of the managers at all of the Rangeman locations. I picked up my cellphone and dialed Hector.

"What's up boss?" Hector asked with seriousness.

"Is it possible that I could talk to the other three Rangeman locations on video chat?" I asked curious.

"Of course, Ranger had me fly out and set up every location with cameras in the conference rooms." Hector said laughing.

"Great, I'm going to need it at about 8:30 tomorrow morning. I expect every single one of my employees to be present." I said with determination. I expected Hector to say something about the time of day I chose the meeting to be held. I'm usually not out of bed at that time. He must have caught on to my mood because he didn't have a comeback.

"Will do Bombshell." He said hanging up.

I pulled the covers off of my bed and slid under them. I drifted off to dreamland.

I awoke the next morning to my alarm clock going off at 7:30. I took a shower and walked into my closet. I was scared because half of my clothes didn't fit anymore. Especially my dresses, skirts and dress pants. What was I going to wear?

Along the railing in the closet were all my clothes and on the end were some I didn't recognize. They looked like maternity clothes because they got bigger and bigger as they went down the railing.

There was a note stuck on a pin striped suit that read:

To: Boss Bombshell

We all love you and couldn't think of a better way to show it than to buy you clothes.

Love, the Merry Men and Ella

P.S:

We also bought you shoes. They're in Ranger's shoe wrack. We also felt the need to buy you some comfort food. Check out the kitchen!

I loved Ella and the boys. They were so nice to do this for me. I put on my new suit and it fit my in all the right places. It didn't squeeze the living daylights out of me as my other outfits had.

The suit had a pencil fit skirt with a jacket that cut just above my waist and ruffled in the back that said classy yet sassy. I put on a pair of panty hose and made my way over to Ranger's shoe wrack. Ranger's endless selections of shoes were still there. On the bottom of the wrack were five new pairs of FMP's, two pairs of Nike's and two pairs of flats. I went with a simple four inch black stiletto. Soon I wouldn't be able to wear them at all.

Before leaving the apartment I absolutely had to check on my favorite animal in the entire world, my very enthusiastic, when he wants food, hamster Rex. Rex had every piece of food imaginable in his cage and looked extremely happy.

Thinking of food made me want to check out the stuff Ella and the boys stocked my shelves with. I opened every single shelf and drawer in the kitchen and almost fainted. There were boxes of cereals that I loved, boxes of Tastykakes and Honey Buns, and last but not least my ultimate weakness, a box of a dozen donuts from Tasty Pastry. They knew the way to my heart! I was about to cry.

I took a deep breath and took full control of my emotions. I was not going to cry today. I built up my courage and headed out of my apartment towards the elevators.

I entered the conference room and saw all of my employees at the Trenton office that I had grown to love. I was a little scared to meet those I didn't.

"Boss I'm ready when you are." Hector said from behind a laptop on the large oak table.

I made my way to the head of the table and nodded to Hector when I was ready. There were two males and one female on the screen. According to the records that were in front of me the manager of the Atlanta office was Michael Sharmont. The Boston manager was Manny Molinez and the Miami manager was Sarah Clarkson.

Before I could introduce myself and the reason for this meeting I was interrupted by Sarah.

"Who the hell are you?"

I immediately snapped into business women mode and decided to give her the attitude right back.

"I am your boss thank you very much and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk to me in that tone of voice." I almost lost it when she rolled her eyes at me.

"Why would Ranger put you in charge? You are nothing more than a side whore who will potentially ruin this company." Sarah said laughing.

I stood up and was fueled by the laughing the Merry Men were doing at Sarah.

"For your information I'm Ranger's wife and I'm pregnant with his children. If you plan to feed yours I advise you to sit your ass down and shut the fuck up before I electronically whoop your ass. Am I clear?" I all but screamed at her. She looked scared. "Glad my message came across."

I started off by comparing this year incomes to the last years and took the time to look over blue prints of houses that have been broken into in each location to find a common weak spot. Window alarms needed to be introduced to Rangeman LLC. After a good three hours of negotiation all but Manny Molinez had left me.

"I believe my cousin made a good choice when he left you in charge." I smiled at him. "That manager Sarah, she had been trying to get Ranger's attention for years but he shut her down fast. No one had the cajones to tell her off. I'm glad someone finally ha." I thanked him and turned off the cameras. I had a lot of work to do.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Please R&R!

~Chalee21


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to all who have reviewed and have read my story!

I'm happy with the amount of people who enjoy my story and I can't say thank you enough!

This is probably the longest chapter!

I don't own any recognizable characters JE does!

Happy reading!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7<em>

I walked out of the conference room and came face to face with Tank, Lester, and Bobby. They all had faces that looked like they were plotting something. Before I knew what was going on Tank covered my eyes and Lester lead me forward.

"What in god's name are you guys doing?" I asked anxiously.

"It's a surprise for our new boss." Bobby said excited. I was led down a long hallway for a while before Tank removed his hands from my eyes.

"Tada!" They all said in unison. On a brass plaque on Ranger's office read:

Stephanie M. Manoso CEO

Rangeman LLC.

Bobby opened the door and I was in love. There was a cherry wood desk with back designs in graved in it. The office had labeled file cabinets and a really comfy chair that Ranger sat in every day. Behind the chair on the wall was the picture I found in jacket pocket at the funeral. The guys must have found it while in my closet and had it enlarged for my office.

I gave each one of the guys a big hug and dismissed them because there was work to be done. There were 6 months, 3 weeks and 2 days until I saw my babies. My parents still didn't know I was married and pregnant. How would they take this news?

Just then my cell phone rang and I checked the caller id. It was my mother. Speak of the devil and he shall call, I guess.

"STEPHANIE MICHELLE PLUM, IT HAS BEEN NEARLY A MONTH SINCE I HAVE SEEN YOUWHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" My mother shouted at me.

"I've been busy mom. You know I do have a job to do." I said not in the mood to argue.

"Are you still working at Rangeman? I thought Ranger was dead. Why don't you get a real job? Joseph Morelli keeps asking about you." My mother said in a sad tone.

Great, Morelli was asking about me. I have had enough from him to last me a lifetime. The last time I saw him he left to go undercover and I found out from Carl Costanza that he wasn't. I was so pissed that he lied to me. I walked right into his house and caught him playing hide- the- salami with Terry Gilman. I turned right around and walked out of the house. Of course Morelli tried to catch me but I gave him an upper cut and never looked back.

"What did you need mother?" I asked with a rude tone.

"I made a pineapple upside down cake and I was wondering if you would come for dinner." My mother asked hopefully. I didn't want to upset her any more than what is necessary so I said yes. It was 5:50 and I had just enough time to get over there before, god forbid, I was late and the food was burnt.

I locked up my office with my key and waved goodbye to Hal at the reception desk and walked to the elevator to go down to the garage.

I didn't know which key I had in my hand so I hit unlock and watched for a car that lit up. It just so happened to be the porche cayenne.

I buckled up and drove the short distance to my parents' house.

The Burg, a place where gossip travels faster than the plague. I pulled up to the curb next to an SUV that I could recognize from a mile away. Joseph Anthony Morelli's. Why was that slime here? Oh yea, my mother had no idea what went down with us and what situation I'm in now.

I grabbed the manila folder with my ultra sound pictures in them and beeped the Porche locked. I started to walk up the stairs and came face to face with Morelli

"Hey, Steph," He sounded terrible.

"Hey," I said trying to walk passed him. He blocked my way. I didn't have time for this. "What's up?" I asked annoyed.

"How are you? I have been looking for you to apologize." Morelli said with grief in his voice. "I made a stupid mistake and lost you because of it. Can you forgive me?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Morelli apologizing to me?

"I don't think I can. You hurt me too much. How could you lie to me about being under cover and sneak off into the night and go bang Gilman. Who the hell does that?" I asked in all honesty.

"Well, I am truly sorry." Morelli looked at my hands as they absentmindedly went to by stomach. I know what he saw. The ring and a baby bump. "I thought you had a glow to you. Its Ranger's huh? I'm sorry for your loss and that I couldn't be the one there for you. Take care of yourself." Morelli left without another word.

I walked up to the door and was greeted by my Grandma Mazur.

"Hey, Steph. It's been a while since we've seen your face around here." I gave my Grandma a hug and walked into the dining room. "There's something different about you." Grandma said while taking her seat at the table.

I set the manila folder under my chair and sat down. My mother came out with chicken parm and set it on the table. My father came to the dining room from the living room and started to dish up his plate. He always wanted first dibs.

My mother looked at me with a scolding eye. "Joseph told me you two weren't together any more. Was it because of that thug who got himself shot up?"

I almost flew over the table and yanked her up and bitch slapped her. "No mother." I said calmly. "It was because I caught him with Terry Gilman in the act." I dished myself a plate of chicken parm and started to eat.

"Could you just have forgiven him?" My mom asked. My father almost chocked on his food from shock.

"Helen just shut up!" My father said. I almost wet myself. My father never expressed his anger at my mother, especially not during meal times. "Maybe she is tired of men cheating on her. This would be the second time a man she loved betrayed her. Get your heard out of your ass women!"

I looked at my mother and she was in utter shock. My father had shocked her with his little speech.

Grandma Mazur just started laughing. "Well he told you."

"I'm sorry Stephanie. I didn't mean to offend you." My mother apologized with tears in her eyes.

"It's alright." I said not wanting to see my mother cry. "I have some things to tell you guys."

All the heads in the room turned to me. I looked each one of them in the eyes.

"As you all know Morelli and I have been broken up for a while now and I have been working for Ranger." I said trying to start at the beginning. "Well, I got really close to Ranger and he proposed and we were married. Ranger was called to do another military mission and he never returned. Shortly I found out I was pregnant, not with one but two babies. I was also given Rangeman LLC." I looked at my mother's face. She was frozen wide eyed. I looked at my father. He looked happy. Grandma Mazur looked happy too.

"Mom," I said trying to get her to talk. "What's the matter?" My mother stood up and walked over to me. She took my left hand and examined my ring. It was like she needed proof that I was telling the truth.

"Why didn't you tell us?" My mom finally spoke.

"I know how you would've reacted to this news." I said honestly. "You hated the fact that Ranger wasn't 'burg husband' material. You just went on what was on the outside rather than the inside. I bet you didn't know Ranger even served our country as a seal." I tried to get everything out while I had the chance. I knew I snagged her on the military thing. My father served and she knew how it felt to be worried that her loved one wouldn't come home.

"Do you know anything about your pregnancy?" She asked with a shaky voice.

I reached under the chair I was sitting in and handed her the manila folder. She took out the photos and stared with wonder. I watched as she read what sexes the twins were and she almost melted with joy. She passed the photos to my dad then my Grandma.

"Have you picked out names?" Grandma asked excited.

"I have for my son but my daughter is nameless. My son is going to be named after Ranger-" Was all I could say before Grandma interrupted.

"Ranger jr? That's cheesy."

"What I was going to say was he's being named after Ranger, Ricardo Carlos Manoso Jr." I looked around at my family. "Do you suggest any names?"

My mother smiled and listed a few I loved, Gabriella, Angelina, and Sophia.

"What about Carmen?" My father said from the other end of the table.

The name Carmen and Sophia jumped out at me. By the end of the night we decided my little girl was to be named Carmen Sophia Manoso.

I waved goodbye to my mother, father and grandmother. I took out my cell phone and started to text the marry men and Ella the names of my babies when I ran into Tank on my way down the steps.

"Be careful there Bombshell." Tank said steadying himself. "You're probably wondering what I'm here for." I nodded. "I have a surprise for you." I took his hand and handed him the car keys.

Another surprise, I learned to not ask questions and just go with it.

"While the your part of the will was being read you walked out after the part where it said you now owned Rangeman LLC. You didn't get to stay and learn what else you got." I looked at him in shock thinking back to that night. I had just walked out while Daniel was still talking. What else was there for Ranger to give me?

After about a 5 minute drive we ended up near point pleasant. Tank took me down a side road I knew all too well. This was the place Ranger and I had watched the sun rise. Why was Tank bringing me here?

The road became a drive way and it opened up to a nice two story home. There were two Rangeman vehicles and a few random cars I knew and some I didn't. I could smell fresh paint and wood as we approached.

"This home was given to you in the will." Tank explained turning off the Porche. "He told me, only me, that this was where he took you every morning and when he found this house was for sale with the property you guys watched the sunrise on he bought it without hesitation." I smiled thinking of Ranger and his constant need to please me. "Us guys took the liberty of having Ella choose colors for the nursery and every other room" While Tank talked everything snapped into place. The key was a skeleton key and opened everything and anything that belonged to Ranger. How did they open the house to get in? Before Tank could finish talking I interrupted him.

"How did you get in without the key?" I asked confused and shocked.

"Ella found it in one of your pockets in the wash and knew immediately that that was the key the will spoke about. She had us make a copy and returned yours. I wanted to see what else it opened and found plans in one of Ranger's old filing cabinets in your office." Tank reached into his pants pocket and took out detailed thumbnail sketches of cribs for a boy and ones for a girl. I smiled. "Ranger was always creative but usually had no way to express it. We chose the ones we thought were the best and sent them to be made. Ranger made plans for the whole house. Every single thing in this house is designed by Ranger. I mean from your floor tiles all the way to the molding on the house. It's all been installed today and ready for the little peanuts when they decide to come." I was in shock.

That's what Ranger wanted me to find, plans for my dream house. I got out of the car and headed towards my new home. I opened the door and was bombarded with shouts of 'SURPRISE!'

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Comment with what you think will happen next!

~Chalee21


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all of the great comments!

I'm sorry about being so late with the story I have had so many b-day parties!

I don't any of the recognizable characters the lovely JE does!

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8 <em>

I was overwhelmed by all of the emotions today had given me that I just broke down into tears in front of everyone.

I was happy, sad, anxious, tired and in need of my two best friends, Ben and Jerry.

I felt someone tap on my shoulder and took the handkerchief Luis, Ella's husband, was handing me and wiped away my foolish tears. I looked around the room and recognized the faces of all of my friends, Mary Lou, Lula, Connie, Valerie, Lester, Bobby, Hal, Cal, Hector, Ella, Luis, and Tank.

I looked at the decorations around the room and noticed a banner that read: Congratulations Bomber! There were streamers and a table filled with a mound of presents and a cake.

"Nice of you to tell us you had a bun in the oven white girl!" Lula said with an attitude. "I thought we were partners in crime."

"Yea Steph, how could you not at least tell me, your bff since grade school?" Mary Lou asked.

"We had to find out through these Rangeman goons." Connie said looking at Lester like I do at cake.

"I'm sorry I never told you guys. I was planning on waiting much longer because I'm not that far along. I hope you all can forgive me." I said starting to cry.

At once a whole mob of people gave me a huge hug.

"We didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Mary Lou said wiping away a tear.

"I just want you to know that I'm always here for you." Val said speaking in a hoarse voice. It sounded like she was holding back tears.

"Ok," Tank said breaking up the huddle. "Stephanie, would you like me to show you and your guests your house?"

"Of course!" I said laughing. My hormones were finally making themselves known. Just fabulous!

I hooked arms with Tank and he led the way.

I started to recognize my husband's favorite use of two tone colors.

We walked from the foyer to the left to the living room. It had a new flat screen T.V, leather couch, coffee table, lamps, chandelier, and a stone fireplace. The color scheme of black and gold made the room classy yet casual.

We walked to the back of the living room which opened up to the dining room. There were steps leading to a platform where the table sat. The table itself was oak with black trim.

The next room was the kitchen. I wasn't at all a cook and felt bad that its equipment will not be used. It had marble counter tops with stainless steel appliances and an island where the sink was and the counter had room to have chairs under to sit and eat meals.

We ended up back in the foyer and walked up the stairs.

Tank led me to the left and opened a door. It was the master bedroom.

I could hear gasping as everyone came into the room.

There was a king sized canopy bed that had black material draped over it. The comforter was black with red stitching. The sheets were zebra print. The room had a huge window that had a window seat that looked over the ocean.

My bed faced the window. There was a giant walk in closet filled with clothes and a nice silky robe. I left the closet and the bedroom and walked to another door on the opposite wall.

Inside was a big bathroom with his and her sinks and a Jacuzzi tub and a separate shower. The thought of never being able to share any of it with Ranger made me want to cry.

I walked out of the bathroom and walked into the hall. Tank led the way for me and the rest of the group. He opened a door on the right of the stair case.

This room was obviously the nursery. The walls were nothing I have ever seen before. On the left it started out a deep blue and as it drifted around to the right it went to light blue, to light purple, to dark purple, back to dark blue. Both of the babies had an owl theme.

Ella gripped my hand and smiled. "What do you think?"

"It couldn't be any better." I said giving her a hug.

"The bassinets that the babies will sleep in for the first few months are being shipped out today and Hector is supposed to install the equipment for an audio and video baby monitor." Ella said happily. "The only things left to do are place an enlarged photo of you and Ranger behind the changing table and to put their names over their cribs. We didn't know the baby girls name until earlier. You couldn't have picked out a more beautiful name." Ella patted my back and got out the paint to paint their names.

In no time there were two names in old English letters above the cribs. The blue side had Ricardo Carlos Manoso Jr. The purple side had Carmen Sophia Manoso.

"Hey, what's written on that rocking chair?" Valerie asked curiously.

In the corner of the room was a rocking chair and there was indeed something engraved on the head piece. I walked over and read it out loud.

For my favorite babe in the world, I hope you spread the same love that has been spread to me. I love you. – Ricardo Carlos Manoso

A single tear slid from my eye.

"This rocking chair was with the other plans. We had it made so you could rock the babies to sleep the way it's supposed to be done. Not electronically." Ella said while everyone was staring at the room in wonder.

We all walked down stairs and I had something to say to all of the people present.

"Well, first off, I could fire half of you for going through my privet stuff, but where's the fun in that? I think this place is wonderful. I was wondering one thing though. Where did all the money for this come from? I asked curious.

"When we went through all of the drawers in Rangers filing cabinet along with the plans were checks that had little amounts of money here and there. Together they added up to be about 30.7 million dollars." My mouth all but hit the floor. "We didn't spend it all on the house. We spent about a million and split the rest into private accounts for Ricardo and Carmen for college." I felt more at ease when Tank was finished. At least I didn't need to worry about college tuitions.

I walked into the living room and saw all the faces of people who loved me and I was so happy to be loved.

"Hey, white girl," Lula called. "I think we should do presents." She got up and walked over to the table to start the endless gift unwrapping.

There was a collection of 'yeahs' and 'I can't waits'

Tank sat me down on the chaise of the couch and Lula handed me the first of the presents.

I read the card and found it was from Tank. I took the tissue paper from the bag and uncovered a blue and pink onesie that said "I love boobies (obviously)" and pacifiers that said Rangeman on them.

I couldn't help but laugh at his gift. They reminded me of those rubber bracelets that benefit breast cancer awareness.

Lula handed me a bag that was huge and had names in huge letters a crossed it. This present was from Lester, Hector, Hal, Cal, Bobby, Ella and Luis. I removed the tissue paper and saw so much stuff at the bottom of the bag. There were two sets of onesies, bottles, pacifiers, baby powder and oil, lotion, Johnson + Johnson baby body wash and little pink and blue cotton hats. I loved the gift so much!

Next was my sister Valerie's gift. Or should I say gifts. There were most of the same stuff the boys and Ella gave me plus a new double side by side stroller, baby tub, bath toys, diapers, diaper bag and rings to be frozen for when they start to get teeth.

"Val you didn't need to do all of that!" I said hugging her very tightly.

"Yes I did, it's not every day your sister is pregnant for the first time and ends up with twins! Plus they need to be spoiled by their aunt!" Valerie said sitting back down.

The next gift was from Lula, Mary Lou, and Connie. It was in a jumbo bag and had different colored tissue paper coming off of the end.

Inside were two big fleece blankets. One was pink with owls and the other was blue with owls. They were the cutest things I had ever seen, next to her mother's wool baby booties.

"We all got a book on how to make these blankets and spent hours on them. Each one of my kids wanted one too." Mary Lou said watching my eyes fill with tears. I told myself not to cry. It was a time to be happy and to celebrate two lives coming into the world.

Tank cut the cake shortly after we were done with presents when there was a knock on the door.

"Stephanie, why didn't you tell me you were having a baby shower?" My mother demanded while walking through the door.

"Mom, I didn't even know." I said shocked. "How did you find me?"

"Well, Jennie Stovinak saw you drive here with Tank and asked where he was taking you. She only lives two houses down and I decided to come investigate for myself." My mother explained. "When I saw the gift wrap outside there was only one explanation, a baby shower."

My mother handed me a really small bag and I pulled out its contents. Inside were small pink knit booties and blue knit booties. I hugged my mother and invited her to sit and chat with the rest of the group.

After a few hours of talking and playing my favorite game Apples to Apples everyone hugged and kissed me goodbye. I put away all of my gifts and locked the door to the house. I wanted to spend at least a few more months at Rangeman. I would move into my new house when I was to be put on bed rest.

Once I entered my apartment I took a shower and headed off on my way to dreamland.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading please R&amp;R!<p>

Suggestions are always accepted!

~Chalee21


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for not updating as frequently. I have been in school and sports and a wedding. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. I'm sorry if it seems rushed please bear with me.

_Chapter 9_

I awoke with a stabbing pain in my side. I tried to get myself out of bed but couldn't gather enough strength. Yesterday's excitement took the energy right out of me.

I screamed as another wave of pain took over me. 'Here we go'. I thought to myself. 'I'm in labor'. I tried to stay calm and think through my situation. I had hours before I would be fully dilated to start pushing my babies into this world. The best thing in I could do was record how far apart my contractions were. I grunted through my contractions and found them getting closer and closer together. By 10:30 I was 6 hours into labor and my water finally broke. I couldn't take it anymore. I managed to crawl out of my bed and make it to my cell phone. I texted Tank, Lester and Bobby saying it was time to get the overnight bag because I'm in labor.

I heard large feet pounding down the hall and someone throwing open the door. I was whisked off of my feet by Tank and asked questions from Bobby. Lester looked beyond terrified.

"How long have you been in labor?" Bobby asked me on the way to the car.

"Since four, so, about six and a half hours," I stopped to gather myself to fight the pain that was tearing me apart.

"Stephanie, how far apart are your contractions?" Bobby asked as he helped me into the back seat.

"They're four minutes apart and have been for about an hour." I heard Bobby cuss and floored the SUV out of the garage. Nobody asked anymore questions.

When we entered the hospital Dr. Covey was in the E.R filling out paper work until she saw me being carried in by Tank. Dr. Covey yelled out orders and I was on my way to delivery before I could blink twice.

The boys were ushered from the room and Dr. Covey helped me into my hospital gown. She checked to see how much I was dilated.

"You are 7 cm dilated. I will check on you within the hour for progress. By the end of the night you will be holding your babies." Dr. Covey looked at me with a puzzled expression. "I have a few questions, If it's alright." She stood up and put her rubber gloves in the biohazard bin.

"Of course, anything," I said waiting until the next wave of pain.

"How long have you been in labor?" She asked curious.

I looked up at the clock and saw that it was 11:10.

"I have been in labor for about 7 hours. It started at four." I gripped a pillow while the pain ripped through me.

"7 hours, you waited that long? You're one tough cookie." We started to laugh. "How far apart are your contractions?"

"They have been every four minutes for about an hour now." I said rubbing my stomach. Just when things couldn't be worse Lula, Connie, Mary Lou, my mother and father, Grandma Mazur and the Merry Men were all in the room.

"Oh my god, girl we were just with you a few hours ago." Lula said with her hands on her hips. "What the hell?" There was a lot of random shouting and I felt my mom's hand slip into mine. I gripped it during my next contraction.

"Ok," Dr. Covey said. "I have to check to see how far along Stephanie is so we can finally welcome these babies into the world.

Everyone but my mother and Dr. Covey left.

"You were always one tough girl." My mother said as Dr. Covey did her thing. "I'm just so happy that you finally decided to settle down and have your children. I'm sorry for your loss. I never got to say it." My mother held my hand and kissed me on the forehead. "I love you."

"Well Stephanie," Dr. Covey said snapping off her rubber gloves. "You're ready to push. These babies want to see the world." Dr. Covey said happily. "Tell the people who you want to come in."

At that moment the door opened and it seemed like the world had stood still.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

~Chalee21


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry to end with a cliff hanger. I thought it needed more suspense.

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 10<span>_

POV- Classified

It has been 9 months. 9 months of torture and hard work but it finally has paid off. I'm driving home thinking of the past months and what has gone on in my life. I wish I could vent to someone but that wouldn't help anything. I was looking forward to go home and relaxing with the one person that means the most to me. I wanted to pick up where we left off and live a life without danger. I wanted to erase the events that have taken place during those months that hurt not only me but my friends and family. I pull into the garage at Rangeman and find it completely empty. Where was everyone and why weren't they working?

I heard a beep come from my pocket and realize that it was my phone. I look at it and saw that I had a text.

_Everyone has the night off .There is a situation that needs medical attention ~ Tank_

I guess he had this sent to all Rangeman employees. I needed to find out what was so bad that caused all of the employees to have the day off. I got back into the SUV and headed towards the hospital. When I handed the Valet the keys and walked into the emergency room I spotted some men dressed in Rangeman uniform. They looked at each other when they saw me and grew wide eyed. They started walking to the elevator and I followed. No communication necessary. I followed them until we were on the maternity floor. Why were we here?

I saw all of the Rangeman employees plus Stephanie's friends and family. Was I missing something? I walked to the door everyone was coming out of and opened the door.

"Babe?" I asked seeing her sitting in a hospital bed with a huge bump.

"Carlos? I thought you were dead." She had wide eyes and looked scared.

"It was a mistake. " I said shaking my head. "Are you having my baby?"

"What do you mean by it was a mis-"The rest was cut off with what I guess was a contraction. I realized that Mrs. Plum and the doctor were frozen in the corner. She looked at her daughter, the doctor and the door. She made her way out and made a motion with her head to get the doctor to move out to the hall also.

I took a seat next to Stephanie and grabbed her hands. I looked at her and saw how beautiful she was. Pregnancy worked well with her. I saw tears pool from her eyes and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yes," She said looking into my eyes.

"Yes what babe?" I asked her confused.

"They are yours." She looked down and more tears fell. Did I hear her wrong? Did she say they?

"What do you mean by they?" I asked having different possibilities running through my head.

"I'm having twins," She said rubbing her stomach. "A boy and a girl."

I looked at my wife and smiled. I was sad because I wasn't here for her during her pregnancy and was angry because of a stupid mistake one person made to cause me not being home.

"Babe I owe you an explanation." I looked into her eyes and she nodded. I took a deep breath and began my story.

"I was with my fellow soldiers getting ready for a mission and the mission took a wild turn. We rushed to get ready and a soldier and I switched our dog tags on accident. The soldier was unrecognizable when found and the dog tags were mine so they thought I was dead." I saw realization cross her face along with relief. "When the military thought I had died they only were searching for the fallen soldier. They found me with the fallen soldiers dog tags trying to find where we set up base nearly a month later. By then they had notified you all of my death. For our small mishap I was punished with anything imaginable. I was just happy to finally jump on a plane and head home to see my beautiful wife."

I stood up and kissed her deep and passionately. "I love you with all my heart Ranger, but I think it's time to finally welcome our children to the world." I laughed at what she said and walked over to the door. I asked for Stephanie's doctor and let her into the room. Mrs. Plum wasn't far behind.

"Babe I'm sorry I wasn't there for you in a time of need, but I intend to be there by your side for everything else along the way in our long happy forever. I love you."

"I love you too Carlos," She said smiling. "It's not your fault that you couldn't be here. You have a duty to your country before all else and I can respect that." I smiled at her words.

"Let's welcome these babies to the world." I grasped her hand and was ready for what the future was about to bring.

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R!<p>

Thank you for reading!

~Chalee21


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

POV – Stephanie

I was so shocked to see Carlos at my bedside when I woke up that I thought the whole thing was a dream. I looked out of my hospital window and saw the sun just coming over the horizon. I looked back at Carlos and saw a pink bundle and a blue bundle in his arms. This indeed was not a dream. Carlos looked into my eyes and smiled.

"They are so beautiful babe." He kissed me on the forehead and handed me the two bundles. Ricardo Carlos Manoso III was born first. He weighed 8ibs. 2 oz. Carmen Sophia Manoso was next. She weighed 6 ibs. 5oz. My babies were 4 minutes apart.

"I hope you had a great nap," He said smirking. "Once these babies come home I can't see a lot of sleep in our future."

I looked at him in wonder. Did he expect to come home to a family he had no idea was growing? Was he okay with having a surprise family?

"Are you ready to have a family?" I asked looking down at my folded hands. Carlos took my face into his hands and looked into my eyes.

"Babe there is no one else I would rather have a family with. I can look into the eyes of my new son and daughter and see my wife and myself and hope to share their lives with you. There's a difference between you and Rachel, I didn't really love her. I love you with all of my heart and our babies were created out of pure love." He kissed me and I heard the door open.

"How are the precious little babies?" Lula said coming in with big blue and pink balloons and two gift bags.

"They're wonderful," I said smiling at the excitement Lula gave off. "They never cry, unless they need a diaper change."

I handed Lula Carmen and watched tears come to her eyes. "Oh, white chick she is just beautiful with her tan skin, curly brown hair and bright blue eyes."

To my knowledge Tank and her were trying for a baby and were getting married within the next year.

"Thank you." I said smiling down at my baby son thinking of how much he actually looked like his father. I had never felt so much love in one place.

POV – Ranger

I looked at my precious babies and felt so much love in the room. Stephanie had given me a gift I had planned to achieve when I came home from my last and final mission. I watched my babe look at our son with love in her eyes and knew that I had a lot to make up for since I have been gone for months. I took my son from babe and looked into his bright blue eyes and melted. He looked like me but he had his mother's eyes. Carmen looked like me too but she had her mother's eyes, and soft pouty lips. I walked over to Lula and lifted Carmen's pink cotton hat and saw damp curls that were dark and smiled knowing that my daughter had inherited her mother's unruly curls.

"Aw look," Lula said trying to show Stephanie the discovery I made. "She has your wild hair white girl!"

"Just wonderful," Stephanie said shaking her head. "It's going to be a pain in the ass to brush her hair after her bath." Babe looked at me and smiled. "I'm just gonna have to teach you how to brush those crazy curls since you're the strongest of the two of us."

"Oh yea?" I asked smiling at her. I leaned down and kissed her handing our son back to her. "That just means I get more bonding time with our daughter."

Lula handed me Carmen and we all turned when we heard the door open and close. Mary Lou, Valerie, Mr. and Mrs. Plum, Tank, Bobby, Lester, Connie and Grandma Mazur were looking at me holding Carmen and I was attacked with hugs and demands for an explanation. I told them my story of the dog tags being mixed up and another round of hugs began. Before I realized what was happening Mrs. Plum took my baby girl from me and I heard her whimper. I melted at my daughter's cry and stood next to Mrs. Plum. When I grabbed Carmen's finger she looked into my eyes yawned and snuggled into her Grandmother's arms. Mrs. Plum had tears streaking down her face.

"I'm so glad you finally decided to settle down and start a family of your own." Mrs. Plum said to Steph. "I sorry I pushed you to Morelli but I felt he would be your only hope of a family and I wanted you to experience the happiness children bring to your life." Mrs. Plum handed Carmen off to Tank and went to hug her daughter.

"It's ok mom," Steph said smiling. "I just want you to realize that Carlos is 100X the man that Morelli will ever be. He loves me for me and stands by me for everything." I walked over to my babe and kissed her forehead.

"Yea and they make beautiful babies!" Connie said holding Ricardo. We all laughed and heard the door open interrupting our family moment.

"Ok guys visiting hours are over." Dr. Covey said ushering people out. "Let's give the new mom and dad time with their babies."

Everyone said their goodbyes and I was handed my children. I place them in their basinets and watched them as they slept. I turned to Stephanie and saw tears in her eyes.

"What's the matter babe?" I asked sitting in the chair next to the bed.

She took my hand and kissed it. "I went nine months thinking my children wouldn't know their father and when I saw you walk through the door a huge weight just lifted off my shoulders." I felt the sadness in her voice. "I'm just so glad that my children will grow up with their father in their lives and I will have a husband to enjoy it with."

I took my thumb and wiped away a tear that escaped from her eye. "Babe I love you and would always find a way back to you." I kissed our intertwined hands. "What we need to discuss is where the babies will be taken to and my work schedule. I want to be with my babies and wife as much as possible."

Stephanie looked at me and laughed. "Well about the Batcave I have already seen it and its fully furnished with all the designs you made and locked in your office."

Oh crap, I thought. They all thought I was dead so my plans for incase it were to happen had been followed out to a tee. At least babe and I didn't have to worry about having two babies in the seventh floor apartment of Rangeman. I was glad that my plans were used and that my house would feel like a home and not just a place to crash.

Another thought came to me. I didn't even know I was becoming a father again and never got my precious children anything as a welcome present into the world.

"I smell something burning. What's on your mind Batman?" Stephanie asked. I laughed at her use of my saying.

"I was thinking of the fact that our house was already finished and I was contemplating what to get out babies as a present. Daddy has to top all the presents that their aunts and uncles and grandparents got them. Daddy has just the thing in mind." I said smiling looking at my children. "I thought of getting them a whole bunch of fun toys and maybe a jogging stroller so they could spend time running with daddy until they could run on their own."

Stephanie laughed. "Only you would want newborns to go running with you." I watched her as she laughed and felt great. I was afraid I would never see her like this again. "Oh and while you're on the subject of presents there are a few things that haven't been done yet."

I looked at her with a frown and confused look. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well," She said biting her lip. "Nobody got us car seats at the baby shower."

I laughed and pulled out my cell.

"Yo. Stephanie tired of you already?" Tank said laughing.

"Haha no nobody bought us car seats at the baby shower and its kinda hard to bring home babies without car seats." I said rolling my eyes. "I need you to buy one that's top of the line I don't want a cheap car seat to carry my children around. Their safety has no price."

"Will do Rangeman," Tank said hanging up.

"What else was on your mind babe?" I asked taking her hand back in mine.

"This one may get you in a lot of trouble." Stephanie said looking at our hands.

"What babe?" I asked concerned. What was gonna get me into trouble?

"We never told your parents we were married or that I was pregnant." Stephanie said biting her lip again. "They never answered whenever I would call to talk to them after the funeral and we never told Julie."

"Shit!" I said standing up and walking over the window and called my mother.

"Hello?" My mom said sounding like she sad and tired. It just occurred to me that they all still thought I was dead.

"Hey mama," I said almost in a whisper.

"Carlito, is that you?" Mama asked confused. "I thought you were dead, is this some kind of sick joke?"

"No mama," I said and explained my situation. "I just got back not too long ago and I have some shocking news for you."

"Oh Carlos I am so happy you are back where you belong and are safe. How is that lovely girl you were seeing? I liked that girl. She has a lot of respect for her elders. Something most people lack now a days. You two should settle down and give me some grandchildren before I die-"

I had to cut her off. "Mama are you going to let me talk?"

"I'm sorry,"

"Well, all that is the reason I called. I married Stephanie before I left for my mission and came back and found out a little secret. She was pregnant with not just one baby but two. I have a new son and daughter to spoil, my little Ricardo Carlos III and Carmen Sophia." I said crossing my fingers in hopes she wouldn't be too mad.

"RICARDO CARLOS MANOSO JR. YOU WENT AND GOT MARRIED AND DIDN'T EVEN INVITE YOUR MAMA! WHAT ABOUT YOUR GRNDMOTHER? YOU KNOW SHE LOVES YOU MORE THAN ANYBODY! PLUS STEPHANIE WAS PREGNANT AND I DIDN'T KNOW? WE DIDN'T GET TO CARRY OUT THE MANOSO WOMEN TRADITIONS! YOU BETTER BRASE YOURSELF! WHEN I GET THERE YOU ARE IN A HEAP OF TROUBLE YOUNG MAN!" My mom was pissed.

"Mama calm down." I said slowly. "Stephanie tried to call you but you wouldn't answer your phone."

"I was grieving the loss of my baby boy." My mom said what sounded like she was crying. "Tell her I'm sorry I wasn't there for her. Poor baby was pregnant and thought her husband and father of her children was dead. She is a strong one Carlos and if you break her heart I'll break you young man!"

"Ok mama," I said smiling. I looked over at my babe and saw she had fallen asleep looking in my direction. I looked at my babies sleeping the same way and laughed. "Will I be seeing you anytime soon?"

"Of course my baby." My mom said happily. "You better call Julie she has been a wreck since the news of your passing and would want to talk to you. She loves you very much."

"I know mama. I love all my precious babies. I was just pretty crappy at showing it until I was smacked into reality by a white girl from the burg." I said laughing.

"That's the Carlos I love, happy and laughing. Please tell Stephanie I'm sorry and that I will be there as soon as I can."

"Will do mama, love you."

"Love you too. Since I missed the pregnancy and birth of these precious babies I will be there for the next one." Mama said happy. "I promise." She hung up.

I looked at my babe and smiled. We weren't even parents for one day and I was thinking about having another one just to experience the trials and tribulations of pregnancy. I would have to have a long talk with Stephanie.


	12. Chapter 12

Happy reading!

Anything you recognize belongs to JE

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 12<span>_

Carlos POV

I pulled out my phone again and dialed a number I usually dial once a month.

"Hello?" A young girl's voice said questioningly.

"Hey Julie, its Dad," I said smiling. Julie insisted on calling me dad after the incident with Scrogg. We had a long talk and I explained why I signed over my rights as her legal father. She calls me dad but Ron will always be her daddy.

"WHAT!" Julie all but yelled at me. "My dad is dead. Who are you and where did you get my number? I have a whole bunch of Uncles who itch for a fight any chance they get and wouldn't mind tracking you down and do the worst. Now that we are clear who are you?"

I laughed. That's my baby girl alright! "Julie it's really me."

"Dad?" Julie asked confused. "If you are who you say you are then tell me something only my dad would know." I thought about everything I knew about Julie and immediately thought of the most embarrassing things she wouldn't want anyone to know.

"I know that when you were a baby you had a stuffed rabbit that had a rattle in it and you took it everywhere until its stuffing fell out and it was thrown away. You cried for weeks. I know that you had a pacifier you named and when you were too old to have it you were told the Easter bunny took it. I also know that you have a birth mark on your right but cheek. Is that proof enough?" I asked smiling.

"Ok, maybe you are my dad." Julie said laughing. "Well since you're alive and well why don't you tell me how you managed to fake your death and magically appear."

I explained how my dog tags were switched with a fellow soldier's and how he was mistaken for me.

"Wow dad," Julie said sadly. "I'm just glad you're alive and well. How is Stephanie? She and I have been emailing each other since the whole Scrogg thing. She wanted me know my half siblings even if you weren't alive. I'm really happy she let me know about them instead of keeping it a secret."

I was shocked by this new discovery. Steph didn't tell me she kept in touch with Julie too. "Well kiddo she had the twins yesterday and hopefully, with the doctor's permission, she can be released under the care of Bobby, our company medic."

"Oh my god," Julie all but screamed. "How are they? What's their official birth date so I can put it in my phone as a reminder? How much did they weigh?"

"Whoa _querida_ (dear) slow down," I said laughing. "They are actually taking a nap right now. They were born on October 8th. Ricky weighed 8ibs. 2oz. and Carmen weighed 6ibs. 5oz."

"Aw," Julie said happy. "I have to visit during vacation. I wanna meet my new siblings! Well dad I gotta go. I have to go to bed I have school in the morning. Tell Steph I said hi and give those babes a kiss for me. I want pictures! Love you."

I smiled when she said she loved me. It warmed my heart every time. "I love you too _mija_ (my daughter). Be good and get those good grades so I can brag that my daughter is in an ivy league college!"

"I will bye."

"Bye." I hung up and a nurse came in to take babe's vitals.

"Is there any way I can speak with the doctor right quick?" I asked the nurse while sitting down in the chair next to babe's bed.

"Yea sure I'll be right back." The nurse said smiling and walking out. A short while later Dr. Covey came in smiling. She walked over to the babies and looked at each one lovingly.

"Precious aren't they?" She asked walking over to me looking at what had to be babe's chart. "Well I have some good news if I am guessing correctly on what you are about to ask me. Stephanie is free to take her babies home tomorrow."

I smiled and shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you."

"No problem. I spoke with your medic and he is going to make sure she has her follow up within at least two weeks."

She said goodbye to the babies one last time before leaving. I pulled my chair really close to babe's bed and fell asleep holding her hand.

RS~RS~RS~RS~RS~RS~RS~RS~RS~RS~RS~RS~RS~RS~RS~RS~RS~RS~RS~RS~RS~RS~RS~RS~RS~RS

Stephanie POV

I woke up and noticed that my babies were happily cooing at each other. They looked at me and smiled a gum filled smiles.

"Aw, my precious babies are too adorable." I said holding back tears. I looked down into the face of my husband and smiled. He looked so innocent as he slept. All his lines of worry virtually disappeared. I knew my babies had to be hungry and I couldn't get up because of all these stupid monitors and I didn't want to wake Carlos. He has probably, no doubt in my mind, had little to no sleep since he has returned. I found the call button and a nurse came in a short time later. She helped me get situated to nurse Carmen first and pushed Ricky closer to me before walking back out.

I was getting used to the feeling of nursing in front of Carlos. I mean he has seen it all and will for the rest of his life. Nursing brings on a certain bond between mother and child that is hard to create without this closeness. I stroked Ricky cheek as he nursed and heard a low chuckle.

"Is it bad if I say this is turning me on a little bit?" Carlos asked kissing my forehead. I hit him in the arm. He laughed and took Ricky from me. I fixed myself back up and watched father and son bond.

Ricky looked at Carlos with big eyes as Carlos spoke softly in Spanish to him. Carlos started to sing what sounded like a Spanish lullaby and Ricky soon fell asleep.

"Yup, I've got the magic touch." Carlos said putting Ricky back in his plastic bassinet. Carlos frowned at it. "I hate these hard things. How are these comfortable? Even with the blankets underneath it has to be hard."

"Well hopefully we can take our babes home today so they can sleep in their nice new cribs." I said smiling at my sleeping babies.

"Oh that reminds me." Carlos said before he got up and left. I was left stunned. What was my husband up to?

After ten minutes of wondering I couldn't ignore my bladder screaming for relief and got up dragging my IV poll and all into the bathroom. I stopped right before I shut the door and realized that I couldn't leave my babies unattended. I wheeled them in with me and was happy to finally have relief.

I was washing my hands when I heard yelling. I dried my hands and threw open the door only to collide with a black wall. The wall turned around and I realized it was Tank.

"Holy shit Bombshell," Tank said helping me wheel the babies out. "We thought someone kidnapped you and Bossman's precious babies."

Tank pulled out his phone and called someone. "I found her….No, she was in the bathroom with them…yea here." He handed me the phone.

"Carlos?" I asked nervous of being yelled at.

"Babe you don't know how much you scared me when I opened the room door and didn't see you there. I thought someone had taken you." He said almost in a whisper. Carlos was the opposite of an Italian. He didn't feel the need to exaggerate every with hand motions. He just talked really low and slowly.

"I'm sorry," I said with my eyes filling with tears. I didn't want him mad at me. "When you left I was stunned because I didn't know where you were headed then I had to go pee but I couldn't leave my babies unattended so I brought them in with me I didn't mean to do anything wrong." By then I was sobbing. I guess my hormones were still out of whack. Tank took the phone and slammed it shut. I heard footsteps running in the hallway and the door flung open. I was immediately engulfed in a huge hug and being rocked back and forth.

"It's ok babe," Carlos said kissing my forehead. "I just reacted badly when I found the room empty. I should have checked the bathroom before doing what I did." I looked at him confused.

"What did you do?"

"I may or may not have called in back up from the guys." Carlos said with a smile playing on his lips. "I had Bobby and Lester guarding the door and Tank keeping watch inside while Hector reviewed the security footage. He had just gotten to the part with you walking into the bath room when Tank called. Babe I'm sorry I'm so over protective. I guess being a full time daddy is going to be more challenging than I thought."

I laughed and two things dawned on me. 1) If this room was being monitored then my babies' birth was on video for the taking and of me nursing. 2) Where was my husband going when he left?

"I smell something burning babe what's up?" Carlos asked moving a piece of hair out of my face.

"Is this room really being videotaped? And where were you going when you left?" I asked right as Dr. Covey walked into the room.

"Well Stephanie besides your husband scaring half the maternity ward I would say that today is a good day." Dr. said as she took out my IV. "You are free to take your precious babies home."

I smiled at her and looked at Carlos. "You were discharging me weren't you?" He nodded.

"Babe, don't worry about the cameras. I had Hector set it up so it was recording only to Rangeman facility. The hospital cameras were as of two days ago on an endless loop of an empty room." Carlos helped me up and gave me a hug. God I loved this man.

"I love you too babe."

From there everything happened in a blur. I was pushed into the bathroom by Carlos and he helped me shower. I knew he wanted me but I wasn't clear for sex for another 6 weeks. He brushed my hair as I brushed my teeth. I was handed some yoga pants, one of Carlos' black t-shirts, a bra, underwear and a pair of Uggs to change into. I left the bathroom and found my babies swaddled in blankets and hats in their carriers. I looked around to see who did it and saw Lula.

"Come on white girl. Let's get these batbabies to their batcave!" Lula said lifting Carmen's carrier. Carlos took Ricky's and I groaned when the wheel chair came.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Manoso its hospital policy." The nurse said smiling. She looked over at Santos and winked. He followed her out and I laughed.

We took the elevator down to the main entrance and an SUV was waiting for us. Carlos strapped the babies in the back and I sat between them. He closed the door and sat in the driver's seat. Occasionally he would look back into the mirror and smile at me holding the babies' tiny hands with my index fingers. I had to buy those mirrors that attached to the babies' head rests so Carlos could see their precious faces in the mirror as he drove.

We made it home in record time and I found that Tank and Lula followed us home. They whisked the babies away from me and carried them to the nursery. They watched as I taught Carlos how to change a diaper and I swore I saw longing in Lula's eyes. She smiled at me and walked out of the room.

I placed the babies' in their cribs, turned the lights down low and played some classical music from a CD played that shone blue bubbles on the opposite wall to lull the babies to sleep. I left the guys as they walked into Carlos' office to talk about his time management and went to seek out Lula.

I found her outside on the patio swing with silent tears streaming down her face.

"I see how happy you are with your babies and I don't want to rain on your parade since they were just born but I want one so bad but Tank isn't making a move about making me permanently his." She sobbed into my shoulder as I held her tight. I rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Lula, I'm pretty sure Tank would give you the world if you asked for it. Just talk it out with him. I know you would do anything for him why can't he return the favor?" I said smiling. "Don't let the confident Lula I grew to love be hidden away by a man."

She sat up and whipped away her tears. "You're right I will talk to him. Thanks Steph I can always count on you to brighten my day." I hugged my best friend and let her go when I heard a single voice.

"Lula, baby? Are you ok?" Tank asked as we stood up to face him.

"I'm gonna let you two talk." I said as I kissed Lula on the cheek and went inside.

I walked into the kitchen and found my husband making dinner and starring out the window at Lula and Tank. I sat at the breakfast bar stool and watched also.

"They are perfect for each other." Carlos said looking at me. "We talked a while upstairs and it seems that our two buddies are thinking of procreating."

I smiled. "I hope it all works out for those two because they need each other. I would hate to see such a good working couple fall apart because the failed to communicate."

Carlos looked at e confused. "What did Lula say to you?"

"She wants Tank to make an honest woman out of her and settle down. She wants the picket fence with all the fixings." I said as Carlos held out a spoon for me to taste the white sauce. It was to die for.

"Well I guess things are going to work out for our two comrades." Carlos said stirring the sauce.

"Why do you say that?" I asked frowning at him. Then I heard what sounded like a thump against glass and couldn't believe my eyes. Lula and Tank were having a heavy make out session against my spotless sliding glass door. "Hey, if you plan on washing the glass I advise you to step away from the door." I yelled towards the door.

Lula pulled away from Tank and held up her left hand. There nestled between her middle and pinky finger was sure enough a diamond ring. Carlos and I watched Tank swing Lula into his arms and carry her through the house and out the front door. They were on their way to celebrate their engagement no doubt.

"Babe these 6 weeks are going to be pure hell." Carlos said with a frown and pouting bottom lip.

I kissed him and sighed. "Don't I know it."

* * *

><p>R&amp;R They make me happy :P<p>

Should there be more?

~Chalee21


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for waiting so long to update. My muse left but I have managed to get a hold on it. I'm not sure there is much left this story it all depends on the responses for more. It's been fun! Maybe there'll be a sequel. I have other stories in mind also! A friend and I had a bet going and I lost. She knows how much I despise Morelli and I have to write and post a Cupcake fic. I'll probably have him die a terrible death. Mwahahaha!

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 13<span>_

Stephanie POV

After watching Lula and Tank eating each other's faces we ate dinner and watched a movie. I fed my babies while Carlos took a shower. We put our children to bed together and went to bed ourselves. My back to his front and I drifted off into a deep sleep.

I woke up sometime early in the morning and found Carlos' side of the bed cold and empty. I got up and walked into the nursery. There I saw Carlos rocking both our babies and whispering to them. He didn't seem to see me as I walked up to him and kissed his forehead. I took Carmen from him and sat in the other rocking chair. My baby girl was peacefully sleeping in my arms. Carlos stood up with Ricky in his arms.

"I want to spend some time with my wife and children." He walked with our son into the bedroom and sat against the head board. I sat next to him with our daughter and held her to my chest. I laughed when she felt her head go on my breast and tried to latch on.

"I guess it's time they wake up for a morning feeding." Carlos said laughing. I gave Carlos Carmen and got myself ready to nurse my babies. Carlos was stroking each babies head as they nursed and I must have fallen asleep because I woke a little while later to the sweet smells of coffee and bacon. I got out of bed for the second time today and took a long hot shower. I was about to start washing my hair when I felt warm mocha latte arms wrap around me. Carlos helped me out of the shower and we both got dressed and walked downstairs. He sat down on the couch and pulled me onto his lap.

"Babe, we need to talk." Uh oh I thought. Those words have never meant anything good coming from Carlos. "Babe calm down nothing's wrong." He said smiling at me.

"What's the matter?" I asked straddling him.

"Well first off, babe, please don't get mad at me, but, as an employee of Rangeman you signed a contract saying you have 6 months paid maternity leave. But, being the wife of the boss I want you to be in the building at least." Carlos said holding my hands.

Wait what? I can't go back to work? I thought I could have my babies in the office with me? I was still owner last time I checked and I could make decisions.

"I smell something burning babe." Carlos said kissing our intertwined hands.

"Well," I said chewing on my bottom lip. "Since you were pronounced dead, by government standards they made sure your will was put into place." I watched the realization cross his face.

"They gave you full ownership of Rangeman and my stocks, didn't they? Shit babe, that's another thing we have to talk about." He put his forehead against mine. "I want you and the babies to be with me as much as possible. I missed two important pregnancies in my life time and missed the growth of my eldest daughter. I don't plan on missing another pregnancy, should we decide to have more children, or my children saying their first words, crawling, their first tooth, walking and their first real meal." Carlos lifted me off his lap and sat me on the couch. He retrieved our breakfast from the warming rack in the kitchen and a large manila envelope. "I never got to give you a proper wedding gift." He said handing me my breakfast then the envelope. I set the plate of food and coffee onto the coffee table and started to open the envelope.

I pulled out the first packet and noticed the presidential seal on the top. I gasped as I read the note stating that Carlos was no longer property of Uncle Sam. I flipped through the packet and realized that it had information from every mission he has completed which would normally be classified. I felt warm arms wrap around me as I read over each little detail that defined the man I married and the horrors he saw. I wasn't aware I was crying until Carlos was wiping my tears with his thumb. I put the packet back into the envelope and turned to my husband.

"I love you so much and the fact that you went into life threatening missions with your mind filled with thoughts of me being with Morelli had to be difficult. You once told me that you may have the muscle but I have the power I don't believe that's true. I only ran to Morelli because I felt that was my only chance of feeling loved and wanted, and a way to shut up my mother's nagging." I was smiling through my tears. "When you finally stepped up to the plate and whisked me off my feet I knew it was for forever. You had the power all along. You held my future in your hands and I was hoping every day you would come to your senses and save me from being with someone I couldn't stand to be with. I'm just so happy you no longer have to be worried about another mission to take you away from what matters most to you. Never again will you miss a pregnancy and our children doing amazing things. That is the best present you can give me."

Carlos placed my head between his hands and kissed me senselessly. "There are three more things we need to discuss before we continue with our day." Carlos said resting his forehead on mine.

"Yea and what's that?" I asked letting my hands roam up and down his muscle toned chest.

"Babe, you're playing with fire and getting burned is the least of your worries." Carlos said smiling his 200 watt smile. "Since Rangeman is still under your name I would like to sign it back over to me. But, I want you to have a part ownership between you, Tank and me. Another thing is since you agreed with me on the need to have the babies around all the time I trust that the guys have fulfilled my wishes in giving you your own office and have it filled with necessary toys for our precious babes. Mine will also be filled incase daddy wants them for a while. Last but not least, please don't freak out on me but you mentioned another pregnancy. Is that something you would consider?"

I looked at him shocked. He just gave me a speech of a life time. Who knew my husband could be so open and talkative. I thought about what he said for a minute to assess everything. Did I want to still own a part of my husband's company? Yes, we would both have something to complain over at the dinner table and the same work schedule. There was no doubt in my mind that I wouldn't have my babies with me all day every day. They mean everything to me and Carlos and we were in this together for the long haul. I had to think of the last question a little more thoroughly. Did I want another baby? Of course I would! Carlos would be there for me this time should I ever get pregnant again. No doubt he would be very protective of me and our unborn child and also the strong loving father to our Ricardo and Carmen. I would love to have my children witness love and what it feels like to have siblings and that it's ok to show emotions. As a kid my sister wasn't the most fun and my parents never had PDA. I stopped my mental babbling and looked right into the melted chocolate eyes I fell in love with.

"Yes to part ownership, of course I want to work and have my children with me, and I it means lots of sex I'm all for having another baby with you Carlos." I said smiling. We kissed and were torn apart by the crying of our precious angels. Carlos and I walked into the nursery and picked up our babies. We decided to try and give them a little bath with wash cloths and soap. Carlos and I had fun laughing at our children as they made funny faces at us while getting cleaned up. I had Carmen and Ricky all lotioned up and swaddled in new sleepers when there was a knock at the door. Within seconds I saw mine and Carlos' parents grabbing for our babies. I looked at Carlos and we laughed. We watched in aw as our parents worshiped their newest grandchildren and my father looked like he was on cloud nine with his first grandson. Carlos hugged me in his arms and I knew we were gonna make it through the ups and downs that were thrown at us.

"Babe, day one down 18 more years to go." Carlos said laughing. Boy didn't I know it!

The End (Maybe)

* * *

><p>The ones you recognize are not mine, I just like to play with them.<p>

So should there be more or are you satisfied?

Please R&R

~Chalee21


End file.
